


Call Me and I’ll Fall

by janedoewrit3r



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Life is hard!, M/M, OR!, Students, Suicide thoughts, University, idk!, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeongcheol romance!, maybe coming of age!, slight angst!, slow update!, we'll see if we'll have a happy ending hehe!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janedoewrit3r/pseuds/janedoewrit3r
Summary: —When you call meI’m fallin’ to your warm armObscure future becomesClear as I met you.Seungcheol is having a hard time living. He shuts down anyone who attempts to befriend him, until that one guy sat next to him in class.
Relationships: Jeongcheol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Call Me and I’ll Fall

> **-1-**

_8,095, 8,096, 8,097, 8,098…_

Seungcheol stared blankly at the ceiling of his room and continues to count until the alarm clock on his bedside table rang.

**7:30am**

He's been awake 8,100 seconds even before his alarm clock rang. It’s not new to him. For the past two years, he has been waking up very early in the morning, hours even before his alarm clock ring. And for that past two years, he barely has the energy to move and survive for the day. But he has no choice. It’s a new academic year, he needs to get up, go to the university and live through the day.

* * *

Seungcheol arrived at the university, he was about to pay for his fare when he realized he can’t feel his wallet.

_Fuck._

He used the public transportation in going to school as his car is currently admitted in the casa. It broken down a few nights ago, when… well… he had a ‘roadtrip’.

He has emergency money inside his school I.D. but it was a thousand pesos, it was still early in the morning so he knows the driver has no change for it yet, but still, he tried paying with it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I left my wallet. Is there any chance you have a change for one thousand?” he said softly. The driver looked at him as if he was joking, and then shook his head.

“Kid, you guys were my first passengers, I don’t even have five hundred pesos yet.” He was about to tell the driver to wait for him so he can look for a store to ask for change when a hand appeared out of nowhere holding a one hundred peso bill.

“Mister, I’ll just pay for him.” Seungcheol stopped and froze for at least 3 seconds before uttering his thanks to the guy who paid for him. He didn’t even bother looking at the guy, Seungcheol just continued walking towards the university gate. He put on his earphones and he’s once again alone in his own world.

When he reached his first class, he immediately sat at the corner last row and stared blankly outside the window beside him. He didn’t know how long he was staring outside for but when the professor came and he looked back inside the classroom, his eyes felt blinded. It stung.

He looked on his right and noticed that someone’s bag is placed on the chair next to him.

_How unlucky._ _Someone really decided to sit next to me when there are lots of other vacant seats?_

Seungcheol looked around the room to see if anyone’s watching. When he is sure that no one is, he grabbed the bag and tried to toss it far away from his seat. Unfortunately, before the bag could reach that seat, the “owner”—he presumes—caught the bag on air.

“Oops! That was close!” The guy laughed and looked at his three friends, and then at Seungcheol. The guy nodded as if he knows him. Seungcheol looked away immediately, he didn’t want any eye contact with anyone. The guy however seems to not feel how uncomfortable Seungcheol is. Instead of moving away, he went back beside Seungcheol’s seat and sat down.

“Hey Hao, why don’t you sit now before Fuente takes notice of you?” The guy beside him said. He looked at Seungcheol again after ordering his friends to seat. He smiled and leaned to him.

“Hello. I’m Jeonghan” Seungcheol ignored the guy’s greetings, moved his chair away, and stared at the glass board as if he was actually listening to the lecture.

“Hmp, what a snub.” He heard Jeonghan snickered beside him. His statement earned laughs from his friends. Irritation is visible on Sengcheol’s face. He wants nothing to do with anyone, especially with the guy sitting beside him. He doesn’t even know why he was talking to him. Seungcheol doesn’t know him, and he is pretty sure no one in the school knows him, he made sure of that.

_I should sit somewhere else next meeting._

Seungcheol was silently observing the classroom to plan out where he’ll sit for the next meeting, when he felt _something_ nudged his feet.

He looked down and saw that his “seatmate”—Jeonghan—was purposely hitting his feet, as if trying to get his attention. Seungcheol didn’t give him the satisfaction, he didn’t pay him any attention and looked straight to the talking professor. Although he wasn’t looking, he saw in his peripheral vision that Jeonghan has that annoyingly pretty smile on his face.

_How he hated that smile…_

* * *

“..that’s all, class. See you next meeting.”

The professor ended the class and left. Seungcheol immediately grabbed his backpack and proceeded to the exit. He was nearing the door when some random hamster-looking-guy decided to block his way. The hamster guy pouted his mouth as if ordering someone from the back to do “something”. Seungcheol immediately looked down.

“Fuck! You’re too slow in picking up signals Han! Can’t you hurry up?!” The guy in front of him shouted. He sounds irritated as heck.

Seungcheol slightly looked back to peek at who was the man was talking to. He noticed as he turned that two guys were looking at him, Seungcheol immediately looked away after glancing. He turned again at the hamster guy.

“Excuse me. You’re blocking my way.” Seungcheol whispered.

The guy looked at him with a confused look.

“What?”

“I said you’re blocking my way.” He tried to make his voice louder just to get over the situation.

“Oh! I’m sorry, just spare us a minute please. Han! Could you hurry up please!”

Seungcheol figured that the guy won’t move a budge until that “Han” guy does what he’s supposed to do. So, he turned around again and started walking to the other door. But even before he could go past through the guys, someone spoke.

“Hi!”

Seungcheol stopped walking and got frozen in his place as he tried to remember where he heard that voice from.

_The Jeonghan guy_

After realizing who greeted him, he decided to ignore him. He left the room and continued walking to his next class. Not bothering to look back at the guy who greeted him.

“Han, I don’t think he heard you. Why don’t you try to approach him instead?” Han looked at the leaving Seungcheol with a mischevous smile.

“He did. He just chose to ignore me.”

“What? You knew but you didn’t chase him? You wasted your chance!” Han looked at Seokmin whose right arm is on his shoulder.

Han shook his head.

“I don’t want to force him. Besides, I have the whole semester to make him like me.” Han looked at the door where Seungcheol left and smiled once again.

He looked back at his friends and picked up his backpack.

“Anyway, we better get going, we’ll be late for our next class. Soons, thanks for helping me earlier.” Han threw his car keys at Soonyoung.

“Here, you have my permission to use my car until the day after tomorrow. Just pick it up at the casa later.” Soonyoung smiled brightly and skipped walk going to Jeonghan.

“Assa!!!! This is why I love being your friend! Love you bro!” Soonyoung hugged Jeonghan tightly.

Minghao and Seokmin laughed out loud.

“Bro.” Seokmin mocked.

“Bro.” Minghao answered.

The four of them left the room laughing their hearts out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first attempt in writing a story. Sorry if this won’t be as good as what you’re used to reading in this platform ;((( also English is not my first language so please bear with me. There may be some grammatical errors in this fic so please be kind in correcting them ;(( thank you!!!


End file.
